


【卡中心】《嘘！》战后七班穿越到三战。

by jiangjjiang



Category: Naruto
Genre: Everyone Loves Hatake Kakashi, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangjjiang/pseuds/jiangjjiang
Summary: 七班穿越了，穿越回三战！发现小时候的卡卡西老师居然有小狗的耳朵和尾巴！甚至还有一只犬妈妈。
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

01  
身为前根部的佐井眼睛很贼。  
虽然这个团队里的老成员宇智波佐助并不喜欢他，但年轻点的宇智波必须承认，佐井的眼睛很贼，这当然不是说他的眼睛不贼，只是他到现在为止还没有什么机会去发现应该是他该发现的事情，毕竟上次有机会让他发现的时候他正在集中于别的事情。  
所以卡卡西班的四个人--对对，就是四个人，没有算大和队长，因为现在卡卡西负责宇智波佐助，所以佐助跟着七班一起加入卡卡西班有什么不对？黑头发的宇智波还不太喜欢突然出现的木遁忍者，所以他将他排除在外，而七班的其他成员也一时间没有想起他，也许是因为，即使是四战英雄在打算组团搞事前也会牢记学生本分，把老师和大人们隔绝在外。  
无论如何吧，四个忍者秘密的聚集在了一起。  
“佐井，你把你看见的再说一遍。”鸣人严肃的说道，秘密的将四个人圈在一起，佐助看起来已经想离开了，小樱耐着性子将耳朵凑近这个‘秘密小屋’，八卦的心控制了女忍的身体。  
“鸣人，我觉得这不太好。”佐井说着，没有在语气里体现一丝他觉得这件事真正有多么不好。  
“好了！好了！佐井你快说！只有我们知道！没事的！”金发青年压低嗓子不耐烦的叫着。  
“好吧。”苍白的青年妥协了，“我发现卡卡西老师的尾骨上有一条长条型的疤。虽然我只看见了一段。”  
“长条形的疤。”小樱下意识开始在脑中重塑这个疤，尾骨是三角形，由后面的3至5块尾椎接合而成，什么情况会使一道疤在上面形成？  
“等等。”宇智波突然说道，他的嘴角抿的死死的，“你怎么知道的？”  
“你是嫉妒了吗？”佐井露出一个假笑，几乎让佐助忍不住拿出自己的配刀。  
“好了，好了，佐助。那是因为佐井接了护卫卡卡西老师的任务，而这个任务恰巧是去温泉罢了。”鸣人说道，“佐助，你也太幼稚了。”  
我幼稚？宇智波真想把镜子放在金发的笨蛋眼前，让鸣人可以好好研究一下他自己扭曲的表情。  
“所以，你知道这个疤是什么吗？”小樱思考着，“我不知道，有什么创伤会形成一个你形容如此规律外形的疤，在这样的位置。”  
“那个疤的两侧很平滑，很长。”佐井想着，“因为疤不会增长，所以随着身体的长大理应会看起来更小，所以不是成年以后有的，就是这个伤口很大。”  
“无聊……这跟我有什么关系。”佐助将刀收起来，准备离开。  
“说起来我碰巧找到了一个卷轴。”鸣人说道，将手拢在嘴边，故意大声的将某个人排除在外。  
“只要解开卷轴的封印，就可以寻找你想知道的真相。”金发狐狸笑了，看着黑发宇智波的一侧耳朵明显因为他的话而变大了，“不如我们问问看？只要将手放在上面，然后共同想那个问题。”他率先将自己的手放在了卷轴上面。  
“这挺像书里说的，侵犯隐私。”佐井说道，手里拿着前不久不知道在哪里买的书。  
“书里一定没有说不可以用卷轴去看。”鸣人引诱性的挎住苍白青年的肩膀。  
“也是。”佐井笑眯眯的说，他也将手放了上去，“了解别人的秘密也可以拉进彼此间的关系。”  
鸣人因为他的话而扁扁嘴。  
“我没问题。”小樱窃笑起来，因为她看见宇智波又缓慢的，倒退着挪了回来。这让她想起了很久以前的面罩活动，挖掘卡卡西老师的秘密？她真的太喜欢了。女忍将手毫不犹豫的压在了卷轴上面。  
“希望你这个卷轴没有骗人。”佐助酷酷的哼了一声，随着他的手的落下，一阵白光笼罩了四个人。  
\--------------------------------------  
这绝对是个坏主意。  
佐助睁开眼睛，感觉好像刚被千鸟打了脑袋。忍不住痛苦的抱着头--然后他意识到，自己的手，貌似，好像，变得很小。  
“哇！为什么变成小时候的样子了！！”鸣人突然蹦起来大叫，少年尖锐的声音几乎再次穿透了佐助的耳膜。  
下一步就是鸣人被打了，宇智波头痛的想着。果不其然听见了小樱的咒骂以及拳头猛击肉体的声音。太好了，安静了。  
显然除了佐助也有别人这么认为。

“你们是谁。”一阵压抑的低吠被含在一个优雅的女声里。  
几个人抬头看去。一只白色的狼犬低伏着身体，警惕的用她金色的眼睛看着这些不请自来的闯入者，只要他们轻举妄动，她就会扑上来，。  
“我们没有恶意。”佐井说道，脸上还带着该死的假笑。  
这让狼犬怀疑的没有解除攻击的姿势，查克拉在她的毛发上，让白色上渡了一层蓝色的光。  
“我们真的没有恶意的说而且，话说，我甚至不知道现在在哪？”鸣人说道，“我们是木叶的忍者。”  
也许是几个人年幼的外表让狼犬稍微放下心，“木叶。”她高傲的说，金色的眼睛还是扫视着面前的几位，“我没见过你们。”  
见过就怪了。小樱想道，这很难解释，但很快，她意识到自己可以透过自己的手臂的皮肤看见地面。  
“我们是幽灵。”小樱说的自己也不确定，但她假装镇定的抬起手，让狼犬看见月光透过她的手掌照在地上。  
“幽……幽灵吗……”鸣人看着自己的半透明的手臂，感觉自己的幽灵恐慌马上就要发作了。  
黑发的少年也低下头，看着自己的手掌，他居然没有第一时间发现这件事情……是因为他头太痛了还是因为随着身体变小了，他的精神在一部分也退化到了过去？  
“……”白色狼犬沉默的看了看他们，不确定是否相信了他们的说辞，但最起码她的身体不再紧绷的像一张弓。  
“那么，好了。”她扬起自己的头，“现在，离开这里。”  
“唔，好的，我们会离开。”小樱说道，她看起来比鸣人镇定多了，“那你能告诉我们现在所在的院子是……”樱发少女想了一下。  
“是旗木卡卡西的家吗？”佐井补全了问题。  
查克拉在忍犬的身上爆起，几乎掀飞身旁古朴日式建筑的屋顶瓦片，“现在，离开！”狼犬几乎咆哮。  
哦，那就是真的了。佐助想，这真的是旗木卡卡西的家。所以他什么时候养了大家都不认识的忍犬了？  
“奈奈子？有敌人吗？”一个银发的小男孩拿着比自己手掌还大的苦无出现在建筑的围廊旁。  
脸被深色的面罩藏在阴影里。  
小樱发出小声的尖叫。  
这简直就是缩小版的卡卡西老师！  
男孩疑惑的走近，从围廊跳到自家的庭院里。但除了父亲的忍犬，什么也没有。  
“怎么了吗？”男孩抱着一团白色的毛绒绒的东西，这东西太大了，就算银发男孩小心翼翼的抱着，还是有很多白色的部分几乎沾到地面。  
“没事。”奈奈子--那只金瞳的白色忍犬，温柔的转头看向还没有她高的男孩，“为什么没有好好睡觉？”  
“因为我感受到了你的查克拉。”男孩说道，头顶上几乎和他脸一边大的耳朵因为奈奈子的询问而不安的落下来，“我以为有敌人。”男孩将手里的苦无藏在身后。  
小樱又忍不住小声尖叫。另几个人都没有管。  
“现在已经很晚了。”奈奈子一边用自己竖立的金瞳盯着几人，一边温柔的用尾巴扫着男孩的小腿，“快去睡觉好吗？”  
“好吧。”男孩说道，怀疑的扫视了几下，七班的幽灵所在的位置--他什么也看不见，除了他家的假山。  
“注意你的尾巴，不要沾到土。”奈奈子又叮嘱道，“土里面有很多细菌。”  
“唔，好的，我知道了。”银发男孩试着将尾巴提的更高一点，但他看起来好小，那银白色的柔软的尾巴像巨大的蓬松抱枕，即使用手臂环抱，还是会漏下一些，他跳上围廊离开了大家的视线。  
小樱发誓她绝对不是在场唯一一个被萌化了的。  
因为周围几个感觉眼睛都没力气眨了。  
奈奈子快速的摇了摇尾巴，转头看着这些幽灵。  
“如果你们敢打扰那个孩子睡觉。”她威胁道，“我就杀了你们。”  
天知道她对男孩比同龄人瘦小的身高而感到多么的焦虑！！！  
鸣人呆住了，“卡卡西老师……有耳朵……和尾巴？”  
卡卡西老师？奈奈子人性化的挑挑眉，“来这里，我们到大厅里聊聊。”  
“然后。”  
“保持安静。”  
\--------------tbc---------------------


	2. 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小樱不是唯一一个被兽耳征服的七班成员

02  
“所以你们来自未来？”奈奈子舔舔爪子，“未来的幽灵。”  
“虽然知道这很难相信的说。”鸣人认真的说，即使金发青年十二岁的样子让人有种深深的不可相信感。  
但白色狼犬好像相信了这些鬼扯--字面意义上。  
“好了，我知道了。”奈奈子说道，“那现在离开吧。”  
“诶！都说了……为什么还？”  
“就算是知道了，我也有权利让幽灵什么的离开我的家吧。”狼犬人性化的撑在客厅的小矮桌上，像位优雅的主人。  
“可是……”小樱打算说点什么，但被同队的宇智波打断。  
“那你回答我一个问题。”黑发的宇智波顿住，黑色眼睛威胁性的眯起…………  
尴尬的空白了一会儿，佐助再次清清嗓子，“得到答案，我们就走。”  
“……”奈奈子抬起金瞳看他，“你想知道什么。”  
“旗木卡卡西的那对儿耳朵和尾巴是怎么回事？”  
“这就是你的问题？”白色狼犬将爪子落在宇智波放在桌子上的手，爪子从甲壳里弹出来，佐助看着，没有动，神奇的是，他可以感受到狼犬的爪子。  
两个生物沉默的对视。  
“好吧。”奈奈子开口，“你就当做是和你眼睛一样的情况吧。”  
“知道了。”佐助说道，率先站起来，走出了这间屋子。  
“诶？这就走了吗？”鸣人忍不住说道，小樱看了眼金发少年，也站起身来。  
\-------------------------------------  
四个人再次秘密的聚集在了一起。  
只不过这次地点变成了旗木老宅的外面。  
“肯定不可能就这么走了吧。”小樱跳了一下，尝试自己的幽灵体可不可以飞起来。  
“她说不能留下，没说不能悄悄的偷看吧。”鸣人也试着将手指放在墙壁上，果然穿了过去，这让金发少年的身体僵了僵。  
“这算是作弊吧。”佐井说道。  
“没听说过卡卡西有血继。”佐助想到之前他向大蛇丸询问过这个问题--得到了没有血继的这个答案，“这真的是过去吗？”  
“……啊，那个疤。”小樱突然白了脸色，“该不会是……”  
“不会。”佐助沉默的开口，“以卡卡西的档案，如果在小时候受过这样的伤的话，很难5岁成为下忍。”  
“对啊，卡卡西老师这么厉害！有谁可以伤害他啊。”缩小版的四战金发英雄自豪的说着，但突然表情一僵，“等等！五……五岁？？！”常年留级人员震惊。  
“哼。”黑发宇智波不置可否的哼了一声，仿佛在嘲笑某人无知。  
“那，为什么，佐助你会知道卡卡西老师的档案呢。”佐井从画画的过程中抬起头，尖锐的问题让傲娇的宇智波一僵，“暗中查阅吗。”  
“闭嘴。”  
……黑眼睛和因假笑而弯曲的眼睛对上了。  
……  
“一勾玉的写轮眼很有气势哦，佐助君。”苍白的青年不为所动的假笑。  
可恶，总有一天给这个家伙套个麻袋打一顿。  
“嘛，咱们都不要打架了啊，简直幼稚啊。”樱发女忍叉腰，为自己的同伴的幼稚程度而头痛，好像随着身体的变小，脑回路也变成小时候的样子了。  
“那我们现在去找卡卡西老师吧！”鸣人跃跃欲试，似乎马上就要跳回到屋子里。  
“白痴，我们应该首先确认这是我们的世界的卡卡西，然后……”  
“等等，佐助你一边说着，一边往院子里跳是不是太狡猾了的说？！”  
“嘘，鸣人！小声点，别忘了还有那个奈奈子。”  
“组团去偷窥。很有意思哦。”  
\--------------------------------  
“这就是卡卡西老师的房间？”鸣人探出头来，小心翼翼的看着这个有点空旷的老式榻榻米卧室，“好大啊。”  
确实好大。大大的榻榻米上小孩子的被褥像是一个白色的小点，隔了一会儿，鸣人才发现那其实是小小的卡卡西。  
奈奈子不在这个房间，和他们结束对话以后奈奈子不知道去了哪里。不过这正方便了四小只的窥视，几个人聚集到小小的被褥旁边，才发现那个小白点不是老师的头发，而是那两只大大的，毛绒绒的耳朵。  
“这也太可爱了。”小樱喃喃自语，忍不住想摸一摸，但奇妙的是，明明男孩并没有醒来，但那个耳朵自动的规避了小樱伸过去的手。  
“咦，好神奇。”鸣人也伸出手打算抓住它，这个耳朵就像有眼睛似的左晃右晃就是不被抓到，每每伸过去手，就会像是被察觉到了一样以微妙的角度避开，而且只是被抓的一只，另一只则还是保持着原来的状态。但现在的鸣人是谁？十二岁的大魔王，木叶第一的捣蛋鬼也不是白叫的，就像要与这个耳朵对上一样，金发少年离近了身子，蓝眼睛注视着尖尖的耳朵，全神贯注的打算捕捉，然后就被小樱的手刀劈了个头眼昏花，“干什么的说，小樱！”  
“再乱来，老师就醒了！”  
鸣人一低头，发现不知道什么时候银发男孩已经缩到被子里面去了，大耳朵就留了一个毛绒绒的圆乎乎的尖尖，有介于要醒未醒的可爱鼻音从被子里传出来，耳朵像做了噩梦一样的抖动---那大概是因为被子隔绝了氧气，而佐某人忍不住踩住了被角。  
几个人向佐助看去。  
宇智波好像刚刚意识到自己做了什么，默默的收回脚，“一不小心。”  
男孩睁开眼睛，突然坐起来。差点撞上正在他旁边探头探脑的鸣人幽灵。大大的耳朵一抖，自动规避了某人的头。  
银发男孩抓着被子，尾巴缩在他的怀里。男孩呼吸着氧气，四处张望，但偌大的房间里没有除他以外的任何活物--虽然现在四个幽灵就在他的身边。  
即使知道小卡卡西老师看不见他们，几个人还是默契的闭上了嘴巴。  
银发男孩有些疑惑的摸了摸自己的耳朵。检查了一下枕头下面，还是决定抱着尾巴再次躺下来，将白白的，毛绒绒的尾巴抱在怀里，然后规规矩矩的盖上被子。  
几个人默默的等待，直到呼吸声再次平稳下来。  
“啊啊啊，为什么会抱着尾巴睡觉啊，我受不了了。”小樱小声的压低声音的尖叫，即使她知道男孩并听不见她的尖叫。  
“刚刚……那个耳朵好像……碰到我了的说？”鸣人疑惑的挠头，“我们不是幽灵状态吗？”  
“也许可以碰到活物。”宇智波分析道，“我刚刚就碰到了那只狼犬的爪子。”  
“我好想摸秃他。”樱发女忍克制不住的自言自语。  
“……这样太可怕了我说。”鸣人无语，“不过话说，卡卡西老师有两对儿耳朵啊。人类的，和……这是什么？犬科？”  
“还真的。”医忍被一点，终于发现了异常，“所以这个血继会创造出新的耳朵……那功能相同吗？”  
“会躲开白痴的抚摸，应该是可以感觉到外物吧。”  
“我以为你会说不感兴趣呢。”金发少年忽视宇智波的冷嘲热讽，深觉少年佐助别看当年看他那么不顺眼，其实是佐助这几个时期里性格算好的，身体回逆，性格也开始回逆了。  
“其实，佐助君对卡卡西老师很关心的吧。”佐井翻开一页书，“书上说只称呼对方名字，是亲昵的表现。”  
“啧。”终有一天要套他麻袋。  
“话说，卡卡西老师，是……犬科吗？”鸣人蹲在小老师旁边，认真的观察--说真的，只能看，不能摸太让人煎熬了。  
“是吧？”小樱也蹲在一边， “召唤的也是狗。”  
“哼。”佐助发出意义不明气音，“真是没有用的血继。”说着，身体却坦率的蹲到了那对儿耳朵的旁边。  
“啊，其实……我觉得还是那种像金毛的那种耳朵更适合卡卡西老……师。”苍白的青年向同伴展示自己的意向图，却被几人的转头的表情弄到愣住。  
在银发男孩的小小被褥旁。  
蓝色的，红色的，莹绿的的眼睛从黑暗中转过来。  
如同地狱的恶鬼。  
恶鬼说。  
“尖尖兽耳的”「鸣人」

“卡卡西” 「佐助」

“最棒了！” 「小樱」  
\-----------------tbc-----------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我没有欺负佐井小可爱。只是佐井小可爱的痴汉力还不够。  
>  对不起，其实那个恶鬼是我！  
> 兽耳卡卡西，最棒了！「大声！」「向全世界宣告！」

**Author's Note:**

> 我真的很喜欢耳朵以及尾巴，看过邮件的小伙伴们应该都知道「笑」  
> 真的很感谢大家都支持。不知道为什么大家可以看我这些无聊文这么久。感觉最近写的文都有些片面化了，文笔也在锻炼下持续小学生了起来。  
> 这篇卡中心只是很喜欢被宠的卡卡西，以及让七班看看小卡卡的执念。  
> 我创造了一个oc，奈奈子。  
> 可怜的奈奈子只想要卡卡西每天按时睡觉。  
> 但他们家现在多了一大群幽灵。  
> 所以，正如文章名字所说。  
> 请保持安静。  
> 嘘。


End file.
